The Hero In A Villain
by tannersnemo
Summary: Femslash content, KimxShego pairing. Shego is sighted in San Francisco, hm I wonder what she's doing there?


**A/N: **This came to me while watching the episode where Kim and Ron chase Shego and Jr. around San Fran. Oh, and it's a femslash **LESBIAN **pairing that revolves around Kim and Shego. Don't bother reading if you are offended by homosexual tendencies of any kind.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Kim Possible, anything to do with the show belongs to Disney and whoever else. I just borrowed a few characters. :)

**The Hero In The Villain**

"I'm sure she'll turn up Kim, she's just scheming underground," Ron raises his feet onto the coffee table in front of him, glancing curiously at Kim, "Why are you so bent about her disappearance anyway?"

Kim shifts uncomfortably, not sure she can explain her feelings of unease, "I don't know, Ron. It's just, well I.._we_ haven't seen or heard from her since we last fought...and she just dove right into that storming ocean off of those rocks on the coast of Italy, remember?"

Ron sits up, waiting for her to continue.

The redhead closes her eyes momentarily before voicing her real concern, "What if she never made it out, I mean what if she's-"

"Dead?"

Kim winced, but Ron doesn't take notice, "Come on Kim, she's your biggest rival. You shouldn't be worrying about her safety, you should be hoping you're finally through with her."

"Ron!"

"What? Last time I checked you don't feel for enemies."

"I know, it's just-" She's cut off again, this time by a loud beeping. Sighing, she reaches into her pocket for the Kimmunicator before putting on a determined face for the screen,

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

She stares at the screen expectantly as the portly young genius types at his computer,

"It's Shego, She's back in the U.S. I have a sighting of her in San Francisco. I don't know what she's up to, but it could be anything after her two month absence. You better get over there."

Ron is already on his feet, when Kim thanks Wade and shuts off the little device. She feels strangely relieved, though she knows she shouldn't. Kim tries telling herself she was hoping Shego had not been able to make it through the roaring waters, but she knows that's not the truth. She suddenly feels light with happiness at the news that her archrival has been spotted in California.

She moves to the door, with Ron following in tow when she turns abruptly on the spot nearly knocking headfirst into the freckled blonde.

"Ron, look, maybe I should take this one on my own."

"What? Why?" He stares at her questioningly.

"I just think I should take this, it's only Shego."

He eyes her a moment longer before turning back into the house with a last call over his shoulder,

"Fine, but watch yourself. Shego alone is worse than Drakken _and _his henchman."

* * *

Kim stalks behind a few parked cars, earning herself several suspicious looks from colourfully dressed passersby. After a couple minutes of eyeing the large crowd of excited citygoers, her eyes fall on the dark haired, green skinned woman she knows too well. The villain is gazing about as she leans against a car across the street, only this Shego looks different, gone is her slick suit of black and green, replaced by jeans and a sleeveless tank. Though her trademark colours are still present, dark on bottom and green on top. Kim also notices she seems to be socializing with different people as they pass by and actually smiling! Not sarcastically as she usually does, and she seems kind of happy.

After a minute or two of observing her rival, Kim slowly makes a beeline for her. When Shego sees her coming, she rolls her eyes and her sarcastic demeanor is instantly returned,

"Here to join in the celebrations, Princess?"

Kim approaches her carefully, unsure of exactly what she's really up to. Shego laughs and pushes herself off the car, moving towards the teenager,

"Calm yourself, Kimmie. I'm not doing anything to cause a disruption, I'm just out for a little fun."

Kim lets her guard down slightly, though keeps an arms length away from the older girl, "Exactly what are you celebrating?"

"Gay pride, of course," She replies with a chuckle.

Kim raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

Shego gestures towards the people and long street, "Look around sweetie, I'm not lying."

Kim's eyes widen as they trail up the street, noticing for the first time all the people and bands playing, the girls holding the girls, the guys holding the guys. She realizes with a jolt that Shego is, in fact, telling the truth and she blushes furiously. She glances meekly at her dark haired foe, seeing an amused look on her face before quickly looking away.

"I, uh, didn't realize you were.." Kim couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"A lesbian? You're not my girlfriend, so no I don't think you would know of such private matters."

Kim's face turns an unbelievably darker shade of red, and Shego stops chuckling to herself.

"Hey, come walk with me. Since you're here anyway.."

Kim looks doubtful, backing slightly away from the other girl, causing Shego to roll her eyes once more.

"Oh just accompany me, I won't bite." And with that she takes Kim's arm, pulling her along the street.

* * *

Still unsure of everything Shego recently told her and still very aware of the slight pressure being applied to her arm as the older girl pulls her around the parade, Kim tells herself to keep her eyes open for any strange happenings that are sure to occur with Shego in the area. But the more open her eyes stay, the more uncomfortable she becomes. It's not that she's against gay people or anything, she just never really thought about it. Now that she's here surrounded by same-sex couples she can think of little else, let alone think of what Shego must be up to.

"Hey, miss priss. You there?"

Kim unintentionally ignores the other girl, but her eyes slowly come in contact with Shego's figure and it suddenly strikes her that she isn't bad looking. In fact, she's pretty damn hot. The long hair, the toned body, tropical dark green eyes...

"Helloo, Kimmie? What the hell are you staring at?"

"What, nothing. I'm staring at nothing," Kim tears her gaze away from Shego's body, from her pale face, eyes darkened mischievously, lips curled in a smirk...

Kim's eyes wander around, and she's vaguely aware of someone pushing a drink in her sweaty hands. She takes a sip, trying to clear the dryness of her throat. She isn't even sure of the contents of the cold can, but she is sure of the pair of green eyes watching her carefully. There's loud music getting closer now, someone with a boombox passing by possibly, and Kim's eyes abruptly stop wandering only to come to rest on a female couple standing close by.

Two brunettes, one of them playfully swatting the other causing her to slop some of her drink over the both of them. She attempts to glare at her companion, before dumping the rest of the dark liquid over her laughing friend who, instead of getting upset, takes her in her arms and kisses her. They both come up, wet from the drink, and laughing.

Kim tries to look away, but she feels herself smile at the scene before her until there's a tapping on her shoulder,

"You know, it's rude to stare," Shego nudges her in the ribs, causing Kim to jerk her drink up spilling some down her shirt and onto her mission pants.

She turns to face the cause of all disruptions, with a retort already tumbling out of her mouth,

"Oh, like you're one to talk Miss Mercenary, when was the last time you practiced good manners anywa-way," The hero stutters, caught under Shego's stare. She swallows, trying to rid herself of the picture of the two brunettes which seems to be playing itself like a film inside her head. But when she manages to get rid of that image, her mind begans occupying itself with images of Shego. Of Shego in her fighting stance, of Shego in the green dress she once wore when Drakken attempted to create some robot army with Smartymart machines.

Of Shego right in front of her, dark hair blowing about in the wind. And Kim doesn't know what causes her to lean in, she doesn't know what part of her brain is instructing her to complete her own version of the spilt drink scenario, or what's causing Shego to lean in on her part, almost shyly and so unlike her. But when identical eyes close, and peachy lips meet dark lips, all thoughts leave Kim's mind. She doesn't know what to think, or how, and maybe she shouldn't care.

Kim barely feels a pair of pale, toned arms snake around her waist, and is subconsciously aware of her own arms reaching up for Shego's neck, pulling her closer. The arms around her waist pulling her tighter, both girls lost to the world around them, content in their own world of where noone's the villain and noone's the hero. They're just two people, brought together by strange means, but the point is they were somehow brought together.

After they each pull away, and their eyes flutter open, Kim isn't so surprised to see a genuine smile take over Shego's lips. And why not?

She's just a person who happens to be the villain.

And Kim is just a person who happens to be the hero.

But ironically enough she figures that Shego is the hero today to show her that mere appearance isn't all a person has to offer. There's something deeper, always, even within someone like Shego.

**A/N**Well, that was lovely, I think. I hope someone else thinks so as well. And now, I should probably get back to that chapter story I'm trying to do...only four chapters and I'm totally uncommitted. Pretty sad, don't you think?


End file.
